


Loving the Rain

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: We all know the famous love story.. James loves Lily, she loathes him, etc. etc. Well there are quite a few interesting happenings that took the two young wizards from enemies to lovers. This covers the tumultuous year in which Lily and James went through funny, sexual and dangerous situations, to become the couple we know and love.





	1. Syrup and Squabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's Note:

 So here's the first chapter to my new story. Obviously the first part can't be filled with action, but it sets up some nice bases for my future plans. Enjoy and please review.. all comments welcome!!

 EDIT: Hey so I fixed the spelling errors. It should be much better now. Sorry about that, it drives me crazy when things are spelled wrong. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Syrup and Squabbles

 

 

Well I wont back down, no I wont back down

You can stand me up at the gates of hell

But I wont back down

Gonna stand my ground, wont be turned around

And Ill keep this world from draggin' me down

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Love. What a stupid concept. I mean it is not in human nature to find one person and stay with them for an entire lifetime. Well that thought changed with one special person, James Potter. He gave me hope and once I had that hope, he gave me love. I realize this sounds as corny as it gets, but that is the cold hard truth. I would be very lonely, and a shell of person if it weren't for that tall, dark haired boy. So here I am, on Healer's orders to stay in bed, and completely bored. Although James would be continually by my side if I so asked, I would not do that to him. So I am compiling all my old journals into one giant memory, to give to James for our anniversary. Some of what I thought and said may bring back some horrible memories, but trust me, it has a very happy ending....

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I saw Heartlie flying up to my window my heart began to race and I was suddenly thankful that no one was here to witness my flushed cheeks. I rushed to the window and threw it open to let him in. 

_Calm down now Lily, don't break your own rule. You mustn't get your hopes up only to be let down._

Earlier in the week I had sent a letter to the Hogwarts Summer Quidditch Camp and was eagerly awaiting a response. Now see, I wouldn't normally be so nervous to get a reply if it weren't for what happened on the last day of term only a few short weeks ago...

" It is insane how much shit has happened this year," Graham reminisced while grabbing some more eggs. Graham is an interesting friend. He would be the perfect boyfriend, tall, dark, handsome, charming, smart, etc., except that he is not the commitment type...he's too... _friendly_. So after I got over the initial attraction and want for him and I to be a couple, he's become one of my best friends. 

"Yea, do you remember when Sirius and I had to work on that Defense project together?" I chimed in.

"How could we forget, I thought James was going to murder Professor Kein for not pairing him with you, Lily," Airlyn chuckled out loudly. Airlyn is another one of my best friends. She is very outspoken and doesn't care what anyone thinks. Though this is a nice quality to have, it does cause some troubles with teachers and other students. Also, she doesn't share much with many people. She really only tells certain people about her life and troubles, Graham and I being two of them. She says that she has one other person that she talks to, but we have no idea who that could be. 

As my so called friends continued to ramble on about Potter and his temper, I found myself gazing down the table at the boy in question. I suppose he really had been acting differently this year, a little less egotistical, yet still far above the acceptable amount. Graham and Airlyn keep telling my how mature and attractive (that was from Airlyn) Potter has become. I always vehemently disagree with both accounts, though I do find it hard to deny that Quidditch does serve it purposes on the body... Peter and Remus pull me out of my reverie as they distract Potter whilst Sirius snags his stack of waffles. Potter catches Sirius mid bite and playfully retaliates by flinging jam at all the Mauraders. I couldn't help myself from breaking out in laughter as Potter's triumphant grin was quickly wiped away as Sirius poured syrup in his already messy hair. Potter must have heard me, for he quickly caught my gaze (how long had I been watching him?) and mouthed,

"You want some too?" 

"Why of course _,_ " I mouthed back teasingly.

His hazel eyes seemed to light up with something, hope maybe? Though this expression was quickly replaced by a smirk as he winked and ran his fingers through his now very sticky hair. When he removed his hand, his hair stuck straight up. I gave him a puzzled look to which he responded, 

"Like what you see?"

I laughed even louder and was about to respond when I was abruptly brought back to reality as a smooth hand snaked around my waist.

"What's so funny babe?" Conner Lobel, my BOYFRIEND, questioned as he snuck a quick kiss on my cheek. Yes, my boyfriend, has I not mentioned him yet...that's odd. Anyway, I was still watching Potter and saw his expression go from playful to painful in a quick second. 

"Er.. oh nothing just some... nothing. So how are you? W-what are you up to?" I stammered out. _Why was I so flustered?_

"Wow babe, too much butterbeer this morning or something?" 

"Y-yea that must be it." Ah what was I doing flirting like that with Potter? Ugh I don't know what had come over me, he is so vile and a down right twit! Conner is perfect, attractive, smart, kind and the greatest first boyfriend. I remember when we first started going out. His short dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and attention towards me made me fall very hard for him. Although the attraction is not as high as it was then, that is to be expected in stable relationships, we are still a wonderful couple. 

Our table soon cleared out as everyone went off to pack for the train ride home. I was standing by the entrance, waiting for Conner to return from talking with his friends at the Ravenclaw table when who other than James Potter came strolling up to me, with a devious smirk on his face. 

"You seem pretty pleased with yourself and your little disruption at breakfast this morning Potter. You're lucky a food fight didn't break out"

"What's with the surly attitude Evans, you seemed to enjoy the show from what I could tell. Well that is until your precious Lobel showed up," You could hear the disdain dripping from his voice, "Does he ever let you have fun?" Potter said accusatorially. 

"Of course we have fun! Just because we don't cause endless scenes that doesn't mean we don't enjoy ourselves!"

"Oh yes. I am sure sitting three feet apart from each other while you work on next weeks charms essay is a trip! The sparks must _really_ fly between you two. Look out!"

"I'll have you know, Potter, that we are highly attracted to each other and-"

" _Highly attracted to each other_? Are you messing with me Evans. You shouldn't be _highly attracted to each other_ as you so put it."

"What are we supposed to be? Repulsed by the sight of the other person?"

"No, not at all. You are _supposed_ to feel like you have never felt before. When you look at that person you should not be able to breathe and think properly. You should be so transfixed by their presence that you can't believe you lived a life before them. Your stomach should drop whenever you think of them or are near them. And when you touch.. oh well it should feel as if your entire world is on fire and nothing will ever be the same again. _That_ is what is supposed to be like. Being highly attracted, doesn't even begin to cover it."

I was so shocked by what Potter had just said that I had no clue what to say back to him. How could I possibly respond to that? Especially since I was now rethinking my attraction towards Conner. I thought I had felt like that at the beginning, but shouldn't that fire stay forever if we are really meant to be? I couldn't very well just stand like a deer in the headlights in front of Potter so I resorted to my normal comeback to what he says.

"Our relationship is not just physical, Potter, it's much deeper than that. Though I suppose you wouldn't understand, all you ever do is snog a girl until you get bored and then you pick up another one." I did feel a little bad after saying this, but hell, it's Potter, and he shouldn't be making me so confused... so he deserved it... I think.

"You obviously don't pay very much attention Lily. Maybe you should work on that before accusing people of such things." Potter stated very solemnly. 

"Look-" I started to respond, but was broken off by Conner saying,

"Hey baby, let's go now. Potter? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Potter was no longer stoic and reserved but now very angry and looked like he was about to punch someone (bipolar much?)

"Oh just talking to your precious _baby._ You had better go Evans, he might start having a fit or something if you don't follow his orders," Potter barked out before skulking off towards the staircases. I was about to call after his retreating form when Conner fiercely started questioning me.

"Why were you talking to Potter, Lily? I thought you hated him even more than I do?" I could feel the accusations in his tone and it hurt me more than I thought. 

"Of course I hate him. I was actually just telling him off for acting so childish at supper tonight. What did you think I was doing?" I was being harsher than I normally am when we bicker, but I had every right to, I was emotionally confused at the moment.

"I just hate the way he looks and talks about you. And you don't help matters either! You always seem to be around him!"

"Are you kidding me right now? We are in the same house and classes, we are bound to run into each other. And he is the one that approached me! I always tell him to leave me alone and back off... Look, I still have to pack for the train, so, just go cool off and I'll see you later, I guess. Bye"

What was he implying about Potter and I. Ugh how wretched the thought. I know I've only been with Conner for four months, but you would think he would trust me more than that by now. I mean I trust him...wait if he doesn't trust me maybe that's a sign that I shouldn't be trusting him?! Ahh I can't worry about this now, I need to pack and I still haven't found my lucky socks....

 

Due to Airlyn's extremely slow walking and us having to turn back because Graham forgot his broom cleaner, we were hard pressed to find an open compartment on the train. There were a few with one or two seventh year Slytherins, but we'd rather walk than be forced to sit with them. So, as fate would have it, we ended up with none other that the Marauders. Graham sat between Remus and the exit and immediately started talking Quidditch, while Airlyn took the seat between Potter and the window. I then had to sit between Sirius and Peter.

"So glad you could join us, ladies, and Graham," Sirius slyly greeted. I noticed that Potter seemed to be quite upset that Sirius and Peter were sitting next to me and not him. I am pretty sure he was trying to gesture to Sirius to switch seats with him without my noticing, but I saw. For whatever reason, maybe I had too many old chocolate frogs when packing, or because I was still riled up from my fight with Conner, but whatever the reason I decided to act quite unlike myself. I decided to mess with Potter. 

"Ahh Potter, jealously does not become you." I teased.

Sirius barked out a laugh and Potter look like a kid that was caught trying to steal the cookies. I decided to push his buttons a little more. 

"Would this just make you lose your mind?" Merlin only know what came over me, for I jumped onto Sirius' lap and put my arm around his shoulder all while staring at Potter's bewildered expression. The laughter that had erupted at my bold act was abruptly silenced when the door slid open and in strode Conner, looking beyond furious.

"Lily! What the fuck do you think you are doing in here?"

I immediately jumped off of Sirius' lap and responded with full force.

"Excuse me, but this was the only free compartment and we needed somewhere to sit!"

"Well come on, we're leaving. I want to sit with my friends." He started to walk out the door, looking quite pleased with himself as if he had won the argument. Well I was not about to let him get away that easily. 

"I'm not leaving! I am not going to see my friends all summer. Graham is going to Rome and Airlyn is visiting family in Spain."

"Lily, I want to see you before I go to camp. I should come first, I _am_ your boyfriend after all. So can we go now?"

"You may be my boyfriend, but you are acting like a complete jackass! I am staying here and that is final!"

Conner started towards me, his face beat red, fist and jaw clenched tight. For the first time during this entire heated battle, I actually got frightened. Conner started,

"You will not-"

Potter suddenly rose and stepped in between Conner and me. 

"I think you should go to your so called friends, Lobel, seeing as you sure as hell aren't wanted here."

" Fine. Have a nice summer Lily and enjoy the train ride with James bloody Potter!"

 Conner looked like he was about to throw a punch before he left, but thought better of it, especially since Potter is a good foot taller than him, and much stronger, I think. Sirius then started to cheer and clap before I interjected quite fiercely.

"Thanks so much Potter, now look what you've done! I didn't need your help. Conner probably will never forgive me now!" Potter looked so taken aback that I had to leave, that place was poison. It made me do and say things that I would never normally do. So I bolted straight to the Prefects compartment and that is where I broke down. 

 

Once I had a minute or two to cool down, I realized that maybe I had been a little harsh with Potter. I suppose it wasn't all his fault. I just didn't want to admit that I was the reason the fight started in the first place. My attempt at composing myself and stopping the inevitable onset of tears was not fairing well. I had just come out of the loo when I noticed the compartment door sliding open. 

"Go away! I am not ready to talk to you yet Conner!" I definitely was not presentable to anyone at the moment and letting Conner see me so messed up and disheveled would not help my 'lets-keep-a-boyfriend' plan. 

"Er.. It's me Lily. I just wanted to say sorry." Potter, probably the last person I would expect to want to see me now, had just sheepishly entered the cabin.

"No, stop. You don't need to apologize for anything."

"Look I'm real sor-- What?"

"It wasn't your fault at all. It was mine. You actually helped. I had never seen Conner so mad before. To tell you the truth, I was a tad frightened. So, thank you." Was I actually thanking Potter?

"Wow Evans, I never thought I would live to see the day when you would thank me! Wait what do you mean it was your fault?"

"I mean that if I hadn't given Conner any reason to get angry, none of this would have happened. I should have just left when he first asked. Especially since he keeps accusing me of liking you. I wasn't being very nice." Why was I sharing so much with him?

"Lily," All of a sudden the semi-light conversation had turned very serious with that one word. James' eyes were dead set on mine and I couldn't help but notice the determination and emotion behind them, "Lily, you did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? Lobel does not own you. You can choose where you want to sit and with whom. Ugh. I hate how he treats you! Don't you see that..that you are just some...toy to him or something!? The way he orders you around, you don't deserve it. And look at what just happened. What if I hadn't stepped in? I thought he was going to hit you, or worse! I couldn't stand to see that happen. Please Lily, don't ever think that you are in the wrong with this guy. Boyfriends are not supposed to make their girls run off and cry in the Prefect's compartment."

His eyes were so overwhelming that I hadn't noticed that he had come to sit next to me. 

"James," I mumbled, "he does care for me. You just make him so j-jealous. But thank you for your concern." I barely was able to get that sentence out so I truly hoped he would drop the tender subject before I started bawling again. James just sighed and then quietly said,

"Well if I was as lucky as him to have you as my girlfriend, I would never treat you like that"

And with that James stood up, brushed a piece of my disheveled hair out of my face and kissed my now very red and tear stained cheek, and walked out.

 

So naturally after that very emotional train ride I was basically silent for the rest of the way home. About one week after my summer started, I wrote a very lengthy letter to Conner, who was at the Quidditch Camp. I explained how sorry I was, though now a part of me, mostly due to James' speech, wasn't very apologetic, and I told him I was coming down to Hogsmeade in two weeks to see him when he's on his breaks. So here I am, sitting in my room, trying not to expect this letter to be from Conner. I opened up the letter plainly addressed Lily and immediately my heart drops. This handwriting is definitely not Conner's. My curiosity got the better of me, so I looked to the bottom and read the name, Kellan. 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------

 WOO! Please review! Oh and can anyone name the song at the beginning? All raves, rants etc are encouraged!

 


	2. Post and Plans

 

AN:  Soooooo sooooo sooooo sorry this took so long. Basically this chapter had been done for a while, but it was really sucking wind. So I rewrote it and that still wasn’t what I wanted. So then I got mad at it, it was mad at me, and I was stuck. But we resolved our differences and I think the result is pretty good. So without further delay.... enjoy!  oh and review please!!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Chapter 2

Post and Plans

  


I am only fighting fire with fire

you are still a victim of the accidents you leave

sure as i am victim of desire

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Dear Lily, 

  


Hey Lil! I really hope your break is going swell so far. As you well know, I'm at here Quidditch Camp. It's really fun, but ao much work. I am just dizzy tired, but it's such a treat. James just will not let me rest until I have mastered some new beater techniques, it's wonderful! He is so giving and I am learning a bundle. Speaking of James, what happened between you two on the train? I sensed a little sexual frustration? wink wink. Alright well unfortunately I have some bad news to divulge. So I realize you might not believe me, or want to, but I swear that what I am about to tell you is true. I was delivering the post to some of the guys when I  noticed your letter to Conner (did you write a novel or something Lil?). Anyway that was definitely not the only letter he was receiving... He had at least three that day .. and trust me, these were not from his mother... So I gave him your letter, and he took one look at who it was from before promptly discarding it in the bin. I wanted to punch him right then and there but I figured I would let you have the first whack at him. Now listen to me, stop wasting your time on this guy. You don't deserve this. He should be the one to write novel-length apologies to you, especially since the whole train incident was all his fault. Before you completely write me off as a loon, please consider what I have to say. Oh and James is looking extra fine these days.. just thought you should know. Hey and you wouldn't believe what Callum did for our anniversary last week, it was adorable. Please write me back or else I will have Scarlet peck your eyes out. I hope you think all of this over, _very_ carefully. 

  


Love...your best (6th year) friend

Kellan Pelak

  


  


p.s. You won't believe the store I found in Hogsmeade! I almost died. 

p.p.s. I want flapjack.... blueberry ones.. mmkay love you lots!

  


  


I was in utter disbelief. Conner would never do something like that to me. Though Kellan would never lie to me, no matter how much he despises Conner. So what the hell am I supposed to believe? And that whole 'James is looking extra fine' was really not necessary. Though it is nice to hear that Potter is working so much with Kellan. The last captain, Brody, was very cruel to him just because he's gay. But I never really thought of Potter as the 'giving' type. More like the 'I will do whatever I want because the world revolves around me' type. Kellan is probably just talking Potter up so that I fall head over heels in love.. bleh. Ugh I can't even consider my Potter problems now... this Conner dilemma must be dealt with. Kellan is the nicest guy I have ever met, so there must be some truth to this story. But I need to figure out for myself if Conner is playing me or not. Okay I need to resort to my trusted problem solving tool..... LISTS!

  


  


**Goal** **:**

**To Determine if the Great Lily Evans is Being Played by the Boyfriend Conner Lobel.**

**Possible Genius Plans:**

1\. Polyjuice potion into beautiful girl and hit on Conner

2\. Write anonymous love letter to Conner and see if he responds

3\. Become an animagus and spy

4\. Have Kellan spy more

5\. Confront Kellan once he gets back

6\. Let it go.....

... I know exactly what I'll do! I suck at flirting so the love letter and hitting on Conner is out. Becoming an animagus would be ridiculous.... and Kellan would just end up skewing the information. And there is no way I can let this go....  I need to see Conner personally and I cannot wait for him to get back..... patience is not one of my strong suits.  SO I am going to Hogsmeade in two days!

So Friday evening came and I gathered my bags and flooed on over to the rooms in Hogsmeade. I quickly unpacked and went over to the Three Broomsticks for a late night snack. The place was empty sans one dark figure at the counter. He had dark, shaggy hair, was obviously very attractive and was flirting with the barmaid with reckless abandon. As I approached the counter, my heart dropped as I realized this brooding male was none other than Sirius Black. Had I not been so thirsty for some butterbeer, I probably would have turned around and left, just to avoid confrontation. But, alas, my will power was just not that strong.

"Evening Black, what brings you here?. " I greeted with forced politeness. 

"Evans! Fancy seeing you here at such a late hour." Surprisingly Black looked genuinely happy to see me, yet her became very sullen as he explained his sudden solidarity.

" I am here because every other quidditch player bloody abandoned me!  Though the real question m'lady, is why are _you_ here?"

"Well, even though it is really none of your business, I am here to visit Conner."

"Ahh, your little lover boy. Well he is at the party down the road if you want to go.  I'll show you where. Though you might be a little underdressed." He waved his hand up and down me, making me feel very self conscious about my wardrobe choice. 

"Why aren't you there? You live for parties." Sirius not being at a party is as odd as Merlin with no wand. 

"It's a guy thing Evans. I don't think you would understand."

"I'm not an idiot, Black. And most 'guy things' have a corresponding 'girl thing'." I was in an interesting mood, apparently. 

"Well let's just say that your precious Conner is the one throwing the party. James refuses to associate himself with Conner, so neither do I. Do you understand princess?" I decided to just ignore the princess comment.

"Yea. I understand. Boys and their silly quidditch pride. So why aren't you and Potter together? Usually you are joined at the hip."

"Look Evans, I realize you're smart and all, but when it comes to James, you're a downright dunce. Don't think it's only a quidditch rivalry that makes James loath Lobel." He looked at me in a way that made me incredibly uncomfortable. Like I was the reason that Potter hated Conner so much. I could not handle that thought right now. Yea people keep telling me that Potter was head over heels for me... but it's just some challenge. I mean what could he possibly see in me besides being the only girl that isn't kissing the ground he walks on. I need to get away from this, especially since what Sirius just said made my stomach jump a little bit. And not in the normal, ugh Potter, kind of way..

"Where is Kellan? I would really like to say hello and maybe go to the party with him." Kellan would help me sort out what to do about Conner and... myself.

"I'll take you. I was headed over to the pitch anyway. I 'm pretty sure he will still be there. That kid never stops working." Sirius downed the rest of his drink, paid Rosmerta with a wink, and gestured for me to follow him out the door. As we walked down to the pitch, I realized how much I had missed Hogwarts in the very short time I was away. That's when it really hit me. I wasn't going to be back here after this upcoming year. Hogwarts really was my home and I was determined to make the most of my 7th, and last, year here. After my reminiscing I noticed that Sirius and I had been walking in silence for a good ten minutes.

"So," I choked out, "how is the team looking for our last year? Is Gryffindor going to bring home the cup?"

"Are we really going to talk about Quidditch? I thought you despised the game?" He barked out a laugh before continuing. "Regardless the team is looking unbeatable. Everyone is working so bloody hard, especially James. That poor kid has so much pressure for us to win. But yea, we should win if everything keeps how it is now." I had never heard Sirius talk for so long to me without making some lewd or cruel comment. I t shocked me so much that I didn't respond in normal time.

"Oh, oh well that sounds great. I can't wait to see you all play. Especially Kellan. He's really excited about the season."

"Yea Kell works almost as much as James does. If he keeps this up, he will probably be captain next year. Well does your precious Lobel have anything _romantic_ planned for the two of you this weekend?"

"Uh no, actually Conner doesn't really know that I am here... Though he probably wouldn't have done anything for me regardless. He's still a little irked by the train ride." Why? Why was I telling Sirius, Sirius Black of all people my romantic problems?

"That arse is still mad about that? I mean I know he's a prick and all, but seriously, that's just messed up. I don't get what you see in him anyway."

"Now stop, he's really not that bad. He is just jealous and doesn't like when I flirt with...others. He says we should just flirt with each other." I could feel my defense of Conner weaken just a little, but I still believed wholeheartedly that Conner was wonderful and just scared of losing me.

"Wow. He's a little fucking hypocrite then." He scoffed as we reached the pitch. 

"Wait.. wh- what do you-" But I was cut off when Kellan had run full force into me and swung me around like a rag doll. Really, just because he is so big and built, doesn't mean he can take advantage of my small stature. 

"LILY!" Kellan exclaimed as he finally put me down. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?.. oh" His expression turned from joyous to concerned, "did you happen to get my letter already?" I nodded, "Oh lil. I'm sorry." He was hugging me when I had a very familiar voice come from behind me.

"Sorry about what Kell?" Potter questioned.

"Oh just about Conner being.. well..er.. Conner-esq. "Kellan responded. Potter looked both furious and sympathetic at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Evans. He's a ponce. Is that why you're here? Are you going to  beat him down? Cause you could have just asked me. I would have gladly done it for you." Potter looked to excited at the prospect of hitting Conner that I had to stifle his urge quickly. 

"No, that will not be necessary. I am actually here to apologize. So, Kellan do you want to go to his party with me?" I used my best sad, helpless face on Kell, and he looked like he was about to agree when Potter interrupted.

"Err Lily, I don't think you will want to go to the party. Maybe you should just relax tonight and talk to him in the morning or something." Potter looked very tense as he said this. Something wasn't right.

"Why wouldn't I want to go? Just because I don't drink in excess doesn't mean I won't have fun. and besides I need to talk to Conner now!"

"Really Evans, " It was Sirius this time, "you should just wait. You don't want to see Lobel like this."

"Though maybe you should ..." Kellan had left my side and joined Potter and Black opposite me.

"Fine! I'll just go by myself then! I hope you three enjoy each others company!" I attempted to storm off in a dramatic, angry way but I just ended up tripping over a clump of dirt and falling face first into the ground. Kellan grabbed my arm and helped me back up. 

"Okay, Lil, you win. I'll come with you, but when you walk through that door you need to look pretty damn sexy."

"Whatever you say, Kellan. Let's go. Bye Black, Potter."

"Oh no way! We are so coming along. I wanna see this." Sirius looked like a kid on Christmas with the prospect of seeing anything remotely controversial. Though who knows what they were warning me from... I guess I'll have to show them how great Conner can be. I couldn't wait to walk in looking all sexy and have him be completely surprised and thrilled to see me.

  


  


  


  


  


 


End file.
